Waking Giants
by The Hero's Welcome
Summary: A reattempt at an old SYOC. A good old fashioned adventure for your enjoyment. Full summary inside


Waking Giants

Arc 1

Summary

With the school year coming to an end, all the students of the DWMA are excited to have a vacation. But their plans are interrupted when an unusually strong, menacing Meister and it's weapon attack the school. Though no real damage is done, something has Lord Death rattled, and as a precaution he has the students scattered across the globe to protect them. Unwilling to lie down, a small group of Meisters and Weapons decide to team up in order to find out what's going on. They set out on a globetrotting journey, running into plenty of trouble they have to learn to trust each other if they want to survive. But will they succeed? Or is everything going to come crashing down?

**A/N: Sup guys. **

**So, before the people who recognize this attack me for plagiarizing, you should know this is my story. I had it under another name but someone messed with my account and hacked it. I have yet to figure out how to shut it down, but I lost everything that was attached to it. I do love this particular story though, so I'm going to try putting it up again.**

**Hopefully we will have better luck this time.**

**So, if you want to submit, there's two forms on my profile page. One for Meisters, and one for Weapons. Remember, the more detailed you are, the better I can represent them if they're chosen. So have fun and be creative with it!**

**Here's how the form should look when you're done. This is my Oc, so you'll know how the form should look when you're done. PM me your form and we can go from there!**

Name: Rhemy Bellacourt

Nickname(s): Rhem, Kiddo. No real nicknames besides that.

Gender: Female.

Age (15-20): 18

Nationality: French/American

Occupation: Meister/Student

Appearance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125

Body Build: Athletic and well built. Not in the same way a lot of girls are in the series, but more athletic and solid looking.

Hairstyle/Color: Rhemy's hair is a brownish blond. Her hair is pretty thick, and just above shoulder length so it not very long and kind of spikes out being generally wild and unruly. Rhemy rarely bothers brushing it because of it's unruliness, so it is usually left hanging around her face. Though she does sometimes wear a cadet cap to keep it out of her eyes.

Clothing:

School/Mission: A loose fitting dark purple tunic that stops just above her knees. It is short sleeved, and over it is a black vest that is also knee length. Her pants are black cargo capris and her shoes are combat boots similar to Maka's, except dark brown with one buckling strap at the top.

Everyday: A white T-shirt with green letters saying SMILE. Blue jeans and red sneakers.

Sleepwear: Whatever she fell asleep in. Or if she has time to change, a pair of blue shorts and a big gray t shirt that's full of holes.

Formal: While she's not one for formal events, she does have a ankle length, dark green dress. As well as matching flat shoes because she can't walk in heels for crap.

Personal:

History: Rhemy came from a long family of weapons, the only non-weapon in the family being her Uncle on her father's side. Everyone found it odd when she didn't have the abilities the rest of her siblings did, but it became clear that she had the resonance to become a Meister with the right training. When she was seven Rhemy was sent to live with her Uncle, who taught her the bare basics of being a Meister before sending her to the DWMA. She has been there since then, living life as a full time student.

Personality: Rhemyis a very mellow person by nature, at a point in her life where she is maturing into an adult, but still retaining many of her teenaged qualities. She is relatively good natured, and has little trouble getting along with others to a certain extent. Very laid-back most of the time, it takes a lot to seriously ruffle her, but when she is distressed or uneasy it's not always hard to tell as she expresses herself facially more than verbally. Rhemy is a big sisterly kind of person and will distribute comfort, encouragement, or head-slaps as needed. And usually acts as the foil to any hotblooded daredevil. She does love teasing her friends, and has a sarcastic comment ready at the drop of a hat. Though it is always in good spirit. Many people see her as simple minded at times because of her levity; and while Rhemy most often lets that go uncorrected, those close to her know that she is a valuable and steadfast comrade, and can be counted on to crack her knuckles and buckle down when it really matters.

Battle Style: Rhemy is very up close and personal when it comes to fighting. Since the closer she stays to the opponent, the harder it is for them to hit her. Very fast, she can jump surprising distances and climb most surfaces with little problem. Though she is not brutally strong like some, and has only a basic grasp of soul wave manipulation.

Extra stuff: I have none.


End file.
